


A Loving Experiment

by Nimlasher



Category: The Last Sovereign
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Nervousness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlasher/pseuds/Nimlasher
Summary: Riala finds Robin asleep in her work, and putting her to bed properly yields more than she was expecting.
Relationships: Robin/Riala
Kudos: 9





	A Loving Experiment

As Riala wrapped up her day’s research and she cleaned her work area, she couldn’t help but notice Robin off in her usual spot, sleeping in the middle of a pile of books. She couldn’t help but smile warmly at the sight, and as she walked over she could hear very faint, very soft snores coming from the young mage. 

She had been working herself so hard for so long it was no wonder that she would eventually succumb to exhaustion at some point. Riala made her way over to Robin’s area as quietly as she could, and couldn’t help but place a hand atop her head to stroke her hair gently. She understood Robin’s views about sex very clearly, and more importantly she respected them even though she didn’t quite agree. But perhaps more important than anything else, she came to respect Robin as a mage in her own right. She did her best to gently move the young mage, and take her to her small bed without disturbing her too much.

Riala was able to pick her up with no real difficulty, and Robin even wrapped her arms around the succubus’s neck out of reflex. But when she placed her down into her bed, Robin didn’t let go. She held on tightly and let out a small, half moan in her groggy state. 

“Mmm… father… right there...” Riala was somewhat surprised, but managed to gently pry herself free of Robin’s grip and lay her down fully. She stroked her forehead as she settled down into the bed, and got up to leave.

“…Riala?” Robin asked in a soft, worn voice as she looked up to see the succubus walking away from her. Riala stopped and turned around, looking somewhat surprised that Robin was awake. She shifted on the bed slightly, stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes.

Riala knelt down and again stroked Robin’s hair, trying to coax her back to sleep. “I’m sorry if I woke you. Your desk is a poor excuse for a bed though. I thought you would be more comfortable in your own bed tonight.” She said with another warm smile. 

Robin’s skin was getting hotter under Riala’s touch, and though she tried not to notice it, she could feel it as plain as day. Robin just looked up at her in slight confusion, attempting to process the words she was hearing in her half asleep state, and sighed as she closed her eyes. “Thank you, Riala.”

For a moment she hesitated, but quickly buried her thoughts and got up to leave again. As she turned, Robin spoke again. “Wait…”

Riala turned back, quizzically looking down on Robin. She noticed her legs shifting slightly and feelings of surprise began welling up in her. “Can… can you… stay?”

She turned to face the girl fully now, hopeful but cautious as she knelt down once again, and then nodded. “Of course I can. Is that what you want?”

Robin swallowed once, obviously nervous about her request, but she took another breath and nodded as her eyes met Riala’s gaze. “I… dont want to disturb father. I’m sure he’s already sleeping by now.” She unconsciously bit her lip slightly, and then slid back across the bed to make room for the voluptuous succubus before her. She reached back behind her and grabbed the corner of her sheet, and slowly draped it over herself, but stopped just short of completely covering her. She opened her arm and held the covers open, inviting Riala into her bed.

The invitation was completely unexpected, but Riala didn’t miss the opportunity. She crept into the bed, and Robin draped the sheet over her partner for the night, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she settled in. She moved her head closer, and rested her forehead against Riala’s chest just under her chin.

Riala could feel her shaking slightly, obviously nervous not only about the prospect of a night with a succubus, but spending it with someone other than her father. Riala tenderly slid her hand over Robin’s waist. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly, and as she did she could feel some of the apprehension dissipate from Robin’s quivering body. 

As the two embraced, Robin could feel herself relaxing more and more. With every moment that passed things seem to feel more natural. She had never been interested in women before, but this moment wasn’t about that. It was about comfort. It was about sharing that comfort with someone she respected. 

Riala was quite comfortable too. It didn’t feel awkward, or clumsy. It didn’t feel like there was pressure to do much of anything, and most importantly it didn’t feel wrong. Robin waited there for a moment, trying to see if Riala would take over, but it seemed the matronly succubus was quite content to let her lead things from here on out.

She tried to mimic Riala’s motion, and placed a hand on her hip as well. At first she left it sitting there, not moving or pressing further, but after a moment’s hesitation she slid it down further. Caressing her shapely thigh, moving it up and down the soft flesh of her ass, and finally coming to rest on her navel. She took a small breath one last time, and slowly trailed her fingers down to Riala’s cleft, prodding experimentally as her legs opened slightly to allow her access.

Riala closed her eyes as she felt those slender fingers prodding around her folds. Robin was prodding curiously, obviously not accustomed to feeling a pussy that wasn’t her own. The tips of Robin’s fingers slid over her smooth skin and parted her lips slightly, snaking their way over her clit, circling it slightly as she probed deeper, and found the entrance she was looking for. Riala let out a slight moan as a finger entered her, slowly dipping into her slick love tunnel.

Robin found the experience hypnotic almost, feeling her fingers dip in without actually feeling it for herself was a new sensation, and one she didn’t expect to enjoy quite so much. Being able to take the time and feel the texture of a pussy without getting direct stimulus from it was an interesting sensation that she wanted to fully explore. She pushed her finger deeper, and pulled it out slowly, then added another finger as she slid her hand over Riala’s clit, carefully coaxing her into a very familiar heat. 

She felt Riala’s hand on her hip grip her more tightly, and she picked up her pace a bit more, now beginning to piston her hand over the succubus pussy she was exploring so thoroughly. As Riala moaned in her ear, she put her hand under Robin’s chin and pulled her face up to meet hers in a kiss. It was by no means an overbearing kiss that she’d seen Yarra or Nalili give to Simon, but a tender loving kiss. Soft but full of passion all the same. She felt a tongue probing into her mouth, and accepted it without hesitation as she closed her eyes. 

A hard shudder and a sudden clenching tightness around her fingers snapped her out of the trance she had fallen into, and Riala began bucking her hips in response to her orgasm. Robin slowed her pace, and rubbed out the last waves of pleasure into her companion, and then withdrew from her drenched folds. Riala opened her eyes and a look of hunger was plain in her eyes, and as Robin stared into those globes of lust, she felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her onto her back. 

Riala smoothly slid on top of her, and with another kiss put her at complete ease. Robin could feel her heart beating up into her throat as Riala slid down her body, and under the covers. She spread her legs slightly, biting her lip again in anticipation as she felt lips against the skin of her stomach, and then hands pulling down her pants. 

Closing her eyes, Robin relished the sensations being inflicted on her, and as Riala finally took one long lick on her slit, Robin’s eyes shot open in surprise. She could feel the power coming off the succubus, radiating around her like an aura of pure sex. As Riala’s tongue danced around her clit she couldn’t help but moan out, perhaps louder than she had intended, but at that moment she didn’t care. The tongue playing at her vulva trailed along the creases of her folds, sending new and enticing shudders through Robin’s entire body as the new tongue lovingly explored every nook and cranny of her glistening sex.

Riala relished the writhing of the young mage as she probed and sucked on the pliant flesh of her pussy, taking her own pleasure as she eagerly satisfied her hunger on the woman. Her tongue danced with practiced ease as she closed her eyes and let herself fall completely into the act, and she reached out, sliding the palms of her hands up along Robin’s body under the simple shirt she was wearing, stopping at the mounds of her breasts. Riala’s fingertips teased and kneaded at the soft globes, lightly flicking those diamond-hard nipples.

Robin’s voice pierced the relative silence as she tried to stifle a moan. Soft and shaky, but more than appreciative at the light touch. When Riala pinched a nipple, Robin’s entire body jolted hard and stretched out, spreading her legs and arching her back in delight. “Riala… oh gods…” the voice escaped, sounding like a desperate whisper.

Riala smiled, and moaned softly herself into the mound she was lashing with her tongue. Her hand trailed back down Robin’s body and gently cupped the thigh to her right, and slid further. She opened her eyes to watch her lover twitch and gyrate excitedly, and then pressed a single lithe finger into the entrance of the drenched quim before her. The finger was eagerly swallowed, and when she crooked the digit against Robin’s G-spot, her eyes shot open immediately as she propped herself up onto her elbows in surprise. 

The expression on Robin’s face was one of pure and uncontrolled lust and need. Her eyes met the focused gaze of her partner and she quietly cried out in another suppressed moan. Her body ached with the passion that they were sharing, and the normally comfortable air of the room was biting cold against the heat coming off of her. Riala knew she was at her apex, at the cusp of release and she only needed to push just a little harder to bring Robin there. 

A powerful wave of pleasure crashed through Robin’s body, and she came hard, crashing back down onto the bed. It took all her willpower to not squeeze down and crush Riala’s head in between her thighs, but she fought to keep them spread. That devilish tongue didn’t stop, and lapped at every single drop of juice that came flowing out of her as that wonderful finger pistoned inside her. Riala could feel the clamping tightness on her finger, and slowed her pace to a methodical, deliberate rhythm. Every contraction caused Robin’s entire body to seize up, and her breath became ragged. The moaning now turning into a whimpering exaltation of pleasured pants. 

Eventually the wave passed, and her orgasm faded as she lay there in a quivering mess. Riala slowly crawled back up the shaking body of her lover and lay there against Robin, pressing her expansive bust into the young mage as her head poked back up out of the sheets next to Robin’s and she laid one final kiss. “Thank you… Riala… That…”

Riala smiled and put a finger over Robin’s lips, and Robin absentmindedly kissed at it through heavy eyelids. “No need for that. I’m happy to help. Rest now. You need it.” As Riala slid to the side and wrapped her up in a final embrace, Robin couldn’t help but feel utterly satisfied and at peace. They laid there together, for how long Robin couldn’t say, but she felt exhaustion begin to take hold, and with the feeling of Riala’s hand gently stroking her hair, she welcomed it in the arms of her succubus lover.

**Author's Note:**

> A single scene involving Robin and Riala from the game The Last Sovereign by Sierra Lee. The game has inspired me greatly and this scene is one of the products of that inspiration. Please, enjoy. I am open to criticism and welcome it as long as it is constructive and well-written.


End file.
